Fate Isn't Written On Stone
by tomoyohime8
Summary: What is, isn't neccessarily going to be what will be, and not everything lasts forever. eriolxtomoyo, complete. written for faery-chan's birthday. can be a companion piece to a song of my own, but can also be a stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Isn't Written On Stone

tomoyohime8

Disclaimer: i don't own ccs. that should be quite clear, ne?

Eriol had once thought that one could gain the answers to every question possible. His entire life was one where everything had already been answered for him, everything already put into place, everything already planned out before he even existed. All he needed to do was to carry them out.

He'd often wondered if that was the only reason why he existed in the first place.

_And now, now that all the plans have already been fulfilled, what point was there in continuing that existence?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo sits before the fireplace, the flames reflections flickering merrily (mockingly, she thinks) in her eyes. In her hands, she clutches sakura's latest letter.

It's been five years since she left Japan, with every intention of leaving everything and everyone else with it.

But as she puts the wedding invitation back into its envelope, she realizes that she's really never left, and that nothing has changed at all.

xxxxxxxxx

He'd said to her once, eons ago it seemed, that if their feelings were the same, they'd have a happy ending.

She understood him, both sides of him, the side that was once Clow Reed, and the side that longed to be merely Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Apparently however, he hadn't understood her feelings at all, as he stares at the forlorn gold ring resting on top of today's mail.

He wonders if he'll miss her.

It's really ironic, he thinks, as the topmost letter just happened to be an invitation to the Kinomoto-Li wedding.

xxxxxxxxxx

Her mother picks her up personally from the airport. Daidouji Sonomi hasn't changed since Tomoyo had last seen her.

They make small talk as they're driven home. The weather, Tomoeda, Paris, and Tomoyo's upcoming summer collection.

Nothing about the wedding.

Never about the wedding.

Sonomi looks at her, and then gathers her daughter into her arms.

She understands, better than anyone.

For the first time in a very long time, Tomoyo allows herself to cry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eriol gazes out from beyond the darkness of the balcony, an empty glass in hand.

The moon is out and the stars are bright tonight. So very bright.

He doesn't know what he's doing here, doesn't know why he even came. He's sitting with all these people, people he hasn't seen in more than a decade.

He offered to host the engagement party at his mansion, and he's been the perfect host since then.

He's polite of course, even friendly. But it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't know these people, that half a world has come between them.

All of a sudden, a vision in gold is beside him, offering him another glass of champagne.

"Would you mind if I join you, Hiiragizawa-san?

xxxxxxxxxx

Eriol hasn't changed much since she last saw him. He's grown up, yes, but the look in his eyes remains the same.

Calculating, mysterious, expressionless.

Guarded.

She wonders whom they're guarding against.

xxxxxxxxxx

Daidouji tomoyo, darling of the Paris fashion scene. He's heard of her sudden stardom in the world of fashion, has seen ads featuring her clothing all over London.

She's still the same, he thinks, though she's become a goddess in every way imaginable.

He wonders if she's still in love with her best friend.

He smiles, shakes his head, and offers her the place beside him.

"Do you believe in infinite worlds, Daidouji – san?"

xxxxxxxxxx

It is an unusual question, she thinks. She's heard of the concept before, and she has certainly seen enough magic in her lifetime to think the idea possible.

"I think that anything is possible at this point, Hiiragizawa – san."

"Ours is only one of countless dimensions, wherein we all exist, in one way or another."

"I should like to meet a Tomoyo from another world. Have you met another version of yourself?"

He doesn't answer.

There's a chain around his neck, and through the fabric of his suit, she can see the faint outline of a ring.

She blinks. She's tried her hand enough at jewelry design to recognize the pattern of an engagement ring.

xxxxxxxxxx

She's trying not to stare at his chest. And failing miserably, he thinks.

He's not vain enough to think that it has anything to do with his appearance.

"She left me a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes are veiled, closed to him entirely.

Daidouji has always been the only person he could never read.

"I … I don't know if I am. If I'm sorry. She told me that it was fun, but that it was all for the best, and that I was not the person she was destined to be with forever."

He looks at her, and then looks out again.

"I'd always thought that we were fated. Just like everything else in my life was fated. "

He doesn't know why he's telling her this, why he's spilling his innermost thoughts to a girl he barely knows.

At this point, he doesn't know anything anymore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Someone calls out to them – it is only then that she notices that they've been standing out here alone for the better part of an hour.

"We should be getting back." She says.

"We should."

Almost everyone is out on the dance floor. The previous song ends and another one starts.

Tomoyo turns to see Eriol hold out an hand to her.

"Would you like to dance, Daidouji – san?"

xxxxxxxxx

They glide about the room, as if in a dream.

The rest of the world is lost in blur of colors, light and music.

"Do you still love her?" he asks her. Her eyes cloud over, losing their brightness.

"I don't know," she answers truthfully.

Her eyes are glassy, though he knows he's the only one who will ever see them that way.

They'd always been good at appearances, always been good at wearing masks.

It was a necessity.

Eriol wondered if it wasn't just because they were afraid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo had always loved dancing, where she could close her eyes, and lose herself to the music without a second thought.

Eriol leads, twirling and dipping her, she following him fluidly as if they were both of the same mind.

She looks up, catching his gaze, but then immediately looks back down.

The intensity of his gaze terrifies her.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is strange, Eriol thinks, that this woman has made him completely vulnerable to her in only a single night.

He's surrendered his secrets, and now as he draws her in at the end of the song, he feels as if he's surrendering somethingelse, something he cannot identify.

He chuckles inwardly. Maybe if it wasn't too broken, she would capture his heart as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is hot, too hot, Tomoyo thinks. She goes outside into the garden.

It is cool and dark outside, and she selects a bench underneath the shadows of a willow tree.

She'd run out on him the moment the song ended, and she has been avoiding him since.

She doesn't know why he looked at her that way, and why her skin burned where he held her.

She doesn't want to know.

xxxxxxxxxx

The party has come to an end, and quite a few people have already gone home.

The kinomoto family had already left, thanking him for the wonderful party, and the Li's, who were staying at the manor, had already retired to their rooms.

He sees her heading towards the direction of the gardens, and he runs after her.

He's not quite ready to retire just yet.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He is direct. No more pretenses.

Tomoyo doesn't look up.

"Is it because of what I asked you during the dance?"

"No, it isn't."

He draws nearer and kneels down to level himself with her.

"Then tell me."

"it's nothing. I just wanted to be alone."

His grip tightens around her hand. It is almost painful.

"Don't pretend with me Daidouji. Just for once, don't pretend."

He kisses her.

xxxxxxxxxx

She doesn't know why he's kissing her, and she certainly doesn't know why she's kissing him back.

She knows she doesn't love him, knows she loves Sakura, and Sakura alone.

Doesn't she?

She's afraid to know the answer.

xxxxxxxxxx

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: an anonymous reviewer has asked me about what Kaho's reasons were for leaving. I admit, I'm anti anime!Kaho, but I don't at all mind manga!kaho (she's actually a lot different(and a lot more fun) in the manga)… anyway, thy mystery is solved in this chapter. (ehh, I just released part I because I couldn't quite find the right words to finish the second part)XD

Thank you for the review though. I realize that this way of writing could leave a lot of plot holes, since this focuses on just fragments, instead of the entire timeline.

I admit I'm not very good at making long stories. This at two chapters is actually my longest fic to date. I'm still trying to improve as I go along. Maybe someday I'll be able to create largely detailed scenes, maybe even an epic. -wink-

Part II

It's been a fortnight since _the kiss_, as eriol has referenced it in his mind. She hasn't brought it up, and he expects she probably never will.

They've seen each other every few days, since Sakura has made him a groomsman, and Tomoyo is of course, her maid of honor.

They talk of course. It would be strange if they didn't.

And they had to keep up appearances, didn't they?

xxxxxxxxxx

He's the perfect man, she thinks at times. He's charming, polite, the perfect gentleman. Tomoyo's mother loves him.

And there's a glint in her eyes that Tomoyo doesn't like.

_She knows her daughter, better than anyone._

xxxxxxxxxx

Come with me, Eriol asks Tomoyo, after another day with the rest of the bridal entourage.

They're fitting out their dresses. Daidouji designs, of course.

She protests, but all her efforts are futile. She glares at him.

"Tonight is Sakura's bachelorette party, and if you make me late, there'll be hell to pay, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

There had better be a good reason for this, Tomoyo says. Eriol grins.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me?" She asks him. He doesn't answer.

They're going through the woods, a path she's never taken before, or has forgotten.

It opens into a clearing, ending at a cliff.

It's sunset, and judging by eriol's expression, they're just in time.

It is beautiful. The sun bursts into a spectacular ray of colours, red, gold, pink and orange melting into a dark sky.

"How did you find this?" she asks him breathlessly.

He hasn't been here in a very long time.

"Clow Reed used to come here when he lived in Japan."

"It's very nice. Thank you Hiiragizawa – san."

"Please call me Eriol."

"Alright, Eriol-san. Please call me Tomoyo, as well."

Somehow, she could tell that something significant has happened between them, as they watch the day slowly fade into night.

Surprisingly, she isn't at all disturbed by this revelation.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's several hours later, and he's just returned from escorting Tomoyo home.

"Tadaima."

"Welcome home, Eriol."

It is Spinel Sun.

"You have mail, Master."

He scans one. The first is a letter from Ruby Moon, most probably containing a very long and detailed missive about her trip to Greece, where she was taking her archaeology students from Oxford.

He sits in his favorite armchair, his "throne of evil" as Ruby Moon has renamed it.

He reads the letter slowly, enjoying the little details his Moon Guardian loved giving. He then gives the letter for Spinel to read and brings closer the other letter.

He freezes.

It is from Kaho.

xxxxxxxxxx

The party is in full swing. The other girls are giddy, gossiping and giggling. Just like old times.

Chiharu is telling everyone about the many times her husband has attempted to tell lies to her one year old son.

Rika and Naoko are teasing Sakura about Syaoran, especially about the lingerie that she's received tonight.

Tomoyo excuses herself for a moment, saying that she needs another glass of water.

She goes into the kitchen, and fills her glass. But before she returns, a voice calls out,

"are you here, Tomoyo-chan?"

It is Sakura. She sees Tomoyo and smiles.

"I've just gone to get a glass of water, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan…" sakura embraces her friend.

"Everything's been so hectic, with the wedding and Syaoran's family coming here, that we've barely been able to speak. It's been five years, Tomoyo-chan, and you've hardly called, or written…"

Sakura is crying.

"I've missed you so much!"

Tomoyo smiles gently and kisses the top of Sakura's head.

"I've missed you too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura lets go and wipes her tears away with an arm. She takes Tomoyo's hand and holds it tightly.

"Whatever happens, Tomoyo-chan, no matter how far apart we are, you will always be my best friend, alright?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

xxxxxxxxxx

Eriol opens the letter hesitantly. He doesn't know what to expect.

He isn't sure if he wants to know at this point.

He closes his eyes and takes the letter out.

_Dear Eriol,_

_I'm sure you're very surprised to hear from me after I've hurt you so much. I'm sorry, although I now that this is all for the best._

_I've heard from __Ruby Moon__ that you are attending her wedding. I couldn't come early enough to be included in the entourage, but I've promised __Sakura __to be there for her on the actual day._

_Maybe, we could meet, as friends? I can understand if you never wish to see me again._

_Please give my love Spinel Sun__ and everyone_

_Kaho_

Eriol slowly refolds the paper and puts it back into its envelope.

Kaho was coming.

Is he nervous?

Anxious?

Strangely enough, he feels nothing.

Nothing at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're still up, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looks up to see her mother beside her.

"I was… thinking."

Sonomi smiles.

"Does it have anything to do with that young man?"

Tomoyo blushes, but does not deny it.

"When I met your father, it was as if I'd been swept away by a huricane. We were married three months after we'd met, you know. Grandfather was surprised, since I barely knew him, but since I was old enough to do so, he respected my decisions.

I think Nadesico's marriage was also one factor. He didn't want to lose another granddaughter because he was against the man she chose."

She puts an arm around her daughter and Tomoyo rests against her mother.

"Even though we loved each other very much, your father and I were very different. Sometimes love isn't enough to keep up a relationship. There has to be effort too. I don't have to tell you that."

She places a kiss on Tomoyo's forehead.

"But if you ask me, it was better to have taken the risk and to have failed, rather than to have never tried and to have regretted it."

"But, you were so broken mother, after Otou-san left us. You've never regretted marrying him?"

"A long time ago, I used to. But then I remember the six wonderful years we had together, and then of coruse, if I'd never married him, I would never have had you, would i?"

"I love you, Okaa-san."

"I love you too, my darling little girl."

xxxxxxxxxx

A tall, lone figure sits waiting. An announcement made on the speakers states that Flight 303 London – Tokyo has just arrived.

Eriol folds up the newspaper he had been reading, and stands up to move nearer to the where the passengers would exit.

"Eriol!" he is suddenly in need of air as Ruby Moon gives her over enthusiastic greetings.

"Ruby Moon, it's wonderful to see you again. How was your trip?"

"The chairs were so comfy! And they gave us champagne on business class."

Eriol turned to the baggage carousel to look for her luggage.

"Eriol… ano, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Good morning, Eriol."

"Kaho."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Cliffhanger...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, and never will.

Fate Isn't Written On Stone

Part III

The magic resonates through her like water flowing from a stream.

Eriol has never forgotten it. He had however, thought he had gotten over it.

"Where are you staying?"

"At an inn near the park."

"Will you come over for dinner?"

Kaho smiles.

"I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you heard? Mizuki-sensei just arrived last night!"

"MIzuki-sensei.. that substitute teacher we had in the fifth grade?"

"Yes, that's the one. She is staying at Hiiragizawa-san's house"

"Really? I didn't think they knew each other. Didn't Hiiragizawa-san come to Japan after she had left?"

"I heard they met in England."

"We should include her in the invitations for the sakura-viewing later. Don't you think so, Daidouji-san?"

"Daidouji just left without saying anything."

"That isn't like Daidouji. Is something wrong?"

"She's been different ever since she returned from overseas."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner's ready, Erioool!"

"We'll be right there, Ruby Moon."

Eriol holds out an arm.

"May I escort you to dinner, Kaho?"

Kaho takes his arm and together they enter the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that every significant event in their lives had occurred in this very location, thought Tomoyo, as she lazily swung herself on the playground swings.

They might grow old, grow up and grow apart, but one could never forget their hometown.

Eriol had told her that memories and feelings left their imprint on a place and that those feelings lasted a very long time.

Tomoyo wondered if it was the same with people too.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eriol lazily sipped his wine, relishing the bittersweet taste that dulled his senses.

Maybe if he drunk enough, he'd get through this dinner in one piece.

They'd been together for more than half his life, Eriol realized. Been together for so long that he could predict her actions, interpret every sentence uttered.

"What do you think of the wine?"

_Why are you here?_

"It's lovely, think you."

_I was worried about you._

"Where are you staying?"

_You didn't have to come. I'm perfectly fine here._

"At the Tomoeda inn."

_I needed to._

Eriol had always been good with masks, putting them on, and seeing through the masks of others.

Truth was irrelevant – it was what you believed that mattered.

He'd gotten so good at wearing masks, so used to hiding, that sometimes, sometimes…

He almost believes in this game he's mastered.

And the thought scares him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo feels the wind blow through her hair.

She wishes it was strong enough to take her away, away, away from everything.

Was this really happening?

Or was everything just a dream she was finally waking from?

xxxxxxxxxx

Was it all a lie? He asks her in desperation.

No, it wasn't, she assures him.

I loved you, she whispers, her words warm and heavy with emotion.

And I still love you, she says. But her words are tinged with sadness, and something almost like regret.

But… it's not the same anymore, how I felt then, and how I feel now.

It's our curse to know, to see everything else except ourselves. To be able to look so far down ahead, to manipulate all fates except our own.

"It was for the best." She insists, her eyes closing but her words firm.

There are tears in her eyes, he realizes. Unconsciously, he draws his fingers to his face, and it is only then that he realizes that he's been crying all this time.

"You did not have to leave in the middle of the night, leave me with nothing but a ring and an apology."

"You would not have let me go."

It's the end of an era, and with this realization he takes Kaho's hand in his and places a kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes are sad, and he can tell that she's reached this conclusion as well.

"Is this goodbye, then?" he asks.

She closes her eyes and then opens them again. She smiles at him, that beatific smiled he had always loved.

"I've said my goodbyes a long time ago."

Eriol nods, and walks her to the entrance.

"Eriol… I wish you all the best in life."

"To you too."

----

Even when she'd already disappeared beyond the driveway, Eriol remained out on the porch.

For the longest time after she left him, he was unable to work, unable to think, unable to do anything, except think of her and why she could have possibly left him.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that they'd fallen out of love.

Eriol was so used to long term plans, to thinking beyond this life and into the next that he'd forgotten that fate is fickle, and that nothing lasts forever. He could not predict love, could not predict how long love lasts, and could not even determine if it was love in the first place.

Clow had loved someone, but they were doomed to never be together, both bound by the power that was both a blessing and a curse.

Eriol wanted a happy ending, and he'd thought it was with her.

But he was wrong, and it was only now that he'd come to terms with it. Deep within himself, he realized, that all he'd wanted was to say goodbye, to end it all, to finish that chapter of his life that was Eriol and Kaho.

And now that it was over, he felt more at peace than he'd felt in a very long time.

He looks up to the stars, twinkling and infinite, and he says to himself,

"I'm sure everything will be alright.

xxxxxxxxxx

I have to tell him, she's realized.

She does not know what he really feels, if he's gotten over Mizuki-sensei.

If he feels anything for her at all.

But she's through with hiding, sick of giving up before she'd even begun.

She was going for it this time, and damn the consequences.

She'd promised herself, five years ago, a lifetime ago it seemed, that she would find her own happiness, seize it for herself if need be.

It was time to think of herself, for once.

Tomorrow was Sakura's wedding, and Eriol had said that he would leave the morning after for England.

Tomorrow was her only chance.

Tomorrow, she said to herself, she would tell him.

Tomorrow, she would tell him that she had fallen in love with him.

Carpe diem.

Seize the day.

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so very, very sorry for the long wait! I was caught up in the make-sure-you-get-into-the-dean's-list-which-includes-acing-your-midterms-or-else-say-goodbye-to-your-internet-privileges craze.

Anyway, here's an extra special chapter. (it's about 500 words longer than the rest, lol.)

Fate Isn't Written on Stone

Chapter IV

Eriol found himself the next day, seated on one of the daintily set tables scattered around on the Daidoujis' Western gardens, waiting for the beginning of the presentation of the bride and groom.

It had been a beautiful wedding – a fairytale one even, if one wished to be romantic.

It had been an informal wedding. Both Sakura and Syaoran had both put their feet down against the thought of the elaborate, traditional wedding ceremony that the elders preferred.

They'd gotten married at the Daidouji manor (Sonomi had insisted, upon learning that they weren't doing the traditional ceremony), with only the closest friends and family members present.

Tomoyo, as Sakura's maid of honor, was dressed in green and gold (one of the things they had compromised on with the elders was on using the Li colors, among other things), a vision as she demurely walked down the aisle.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He's a walking cliché, he thinks with a small chuckle.

He'd barely spared a glance for the bride, (though he did think that his half daughter had never looked lovelier, a vision in flowing white silk and pale gold embroidery).

He'd barely paid attention to the ceremony, even the magical binding, the sparkles disguised as sparkles for the non magical guests.

And when a blushing Syaoran kissed his bride, and then when they walked down the aisle together amidst a shower of Sakura petals and rice, he was certain that he had, and might never see a more beautiful sight.

And it made him slightly sad to think that he might never have that.

"You should just go for it," kaho commented, handing him a drink as she did so.

"Am I that bloody obvious?"

"Very."

Eriol downed his drink and closed his eyes.

"Bloody hell."

"It isn't polite to swear during a wedding. Or at all even. And I think almost everyone there noticed it. You had been staring at her during the entire ceremony."

"It wasn't during the entire ceremony."

"The time you took to wipe your lenses clean is not included, Eriol."

Eriol glared at Kaho, feeling like a child as he did so.

"It's bad enough that my life's suddenly like a really bad soap opera, I will not succumb to the cliché of my ex girlfriend being my matchmaker!"

Kaho smile. "But it's so much fun!"

"For you, maybe." But he grinned back at her.

"This is nice." And he meant it.

He'd thought that the next time they met, things would be different, uncomfortable, even awkward.

Instead, they'd reverted back to being friends.

Funny how his life worked that way, he thought.

In the few weeks that he'd been here, Tomoyo and he had become very good friends. She was witty, charming and very devious. Qualities he prized above most.

He was attracted to her, of course. He'd even kissed her once, though they'd never mentioned it again after the fact.

But he knew that he'd be an idiot to start another relationship right now.

It wasn't proper, and it certainly wasn't fair to Tomoyo, not when he wasn't certain of his feelings.

He'd made a mistake once, crossed the road without looking both ways. He didn't plan on making the same one again.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was such a beautiful wedding, Tomoyo thought.

She was so happy for her best friends, so happy that they finally got their happy ending.

No, not ending, she told herself.

It was only the start of the rest of their lives.

After the wedding, the guests had headed to their western gardens (her mother thought that the sunset would be a lovely background), and then they'd begun the traditional ceremony to welcome the head of the Li Clan and his new bride.

It was one of the things Syaoran's elders insisted upon.

Sakura looked so cute in the Han style dress, emerald green silk that made her eyes sparkle, with gold, white and black embroidery.

But that had been a while ago, and the party was now at full swing.

Sakura and Syaoran were slowly revolving around the room, for once not minding the people around them and simply just looking into each others' eyes.

Several other couples were having fun on the dance floor, some with their children in tow, like the Terada and the Yamazaki families.

It made her smile to look at the happy people around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she surreptitiously glanced at Eriol, who was now looking deep in thought, and maybe, avoiding meeting her eyes?

Well, no one could blame her. He'd promised her a dance during the reception.

She got up and went to the bar that had been set up to request another glass of champagne.

Oh no. it was one of Syaoran's abominable cousins.

Most of them were actually quite nice, except for this one. He had been staring at her, really obviously, and in a way that she definitely did not like.

And he was coming closer.

Kami, save me, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's a dance. No one is asking you to marry her."

"Not yet, anyway."

"Nevertheless, it isn't an unreasonable request. And I know that you want to dance with her."

"Do you really?"

Even he would have rolled his eyes at that reply.

"Well," Kaho said lightly, "if you won't, surely somebody else will. Daidouji-san is quite the attractive woman, you know."

Eriol followed her gaze.

Gods, no. it was one of the more distant (and completely unimpressive) relatives of the clan.

"Don't let her go, Eriol. Unless you think she isn't worth it."

Eriol took a deep breath and then nodded. Kaho beamed.

"Good luck."

"Go dance with Touya and make Yue jealous, if you're looking for fun," he said to her as he walked away.

" Yue-san? Don't you mean Tsukishiro-san?" Eriol laughs and kisses her on the cheek.

The final goodbye.

"It's Yue who gets jealous."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hide me," Tomoyo begged of her mother.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"One of Li-kun's cousins is coming this way. I've been avoiding him."

"And why have you been avoiding him?"

"Because he's a pig."

"Ahh. Well, there is no way of avoiding him now… except for – "

"May I ask this dance, Daidjouji-san?"

It was Eriol.

"Yes," she said quickly, taking his hand and practically dragging him off to the dance floor.

Once the music had started and they were out of earshot, she whispered, "You are my hero, Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol grinned. "It's a gentleman's prerogative to assist damsels in distress. Especially the beautiful ones."

"So are you saying that if I was an ugly hag, you would have left me to fend for myself?"

"One, you could never be ugly, and two," he counters, twirling and suddenly dipping her to the music.

"Who says that I wasn't planning to ask you to dance in the first place?"

And he looked at her with such a burning gaze, that there could be no mistake of what she could read from them.

The thought thrilled her, and scared her at the same time.

"But… what about Mizuki-sensei?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you back together?"

"No… no we're not."

"But do you want to be?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Even she herself was surprised by the bold question. She'd never meant to say it out loud.

But tonight, of all nights, she'd promised herself one thing.

No more restrictions, no more inhibitions.

No more regrets.

But when she'd looked back into his eyes, she could see that he wasn't quite ready to love her. She'd always been good at reading others, even those who hid their true feelings, people like Eriol and herself.

He needed time, and she'd gladly give him that.

She spoke without words, and he came at the beckon of a hand against his own, towards one of the more secluded parts of the garden.

They were alone, and beyond the foliage, they could still hear the faint beat of music softly playing.

"I…" she started, not knowing where to begin, not knowing how to start a story that had begun before they'd even met.

"All my life, I've loved someone… so much that it made me believe that I would be happy, if only I could see her happy, even if it was with someone else, and not with me. But… now I realize that, even though I did truly love her, it was a cowardly sort of love on my part.

Because I'm afraid of taking chances, afraid of taking risks.

You see, I knew that she would never love me the same way and that meant that I could stay as I was, safe, that I wouldn't have to take the chance of loving and then having my heart broken."

She stopped, wondering if she should continue, and Eriol took her hand, squeezing it lightly, the warmth giving her courage.

"But I'm not afraid anymore Hiiragizawa-san, and I've decided for myself that I would seize my happiness where I could get it. I've decided for myself that if ever, if ever…" she draws closer and brings a trembling hand to Eriol's cheek "… I fell in love, completely in love, I wouldn't content myself with watching that person be happy, if there was even the slightest chance… that he might love me too.

But… I also know that you need your space, time to sort out everything that has happened in the last few months. That's why..." she raises her head and gives him a small smile, "I'll wait, as long as it takes, and if you tell me then that you don't fell the same way, then…"

Eriol brings a finger to her lips in the timeless gesture for silence.

He takes her hand and lifts it, kissing the palm and the inside of her wrist softly, tenderly.

And then Eriol puts an arm around her waist and another at the nape of her neck.

This time the kiss was different, less insistent, less passionate, and less momentous.

It was a promise.

"May I call on you, Daidouji-san, when you go back to Paris?" he whispers against her ear, breathing in the soft scent of jasmine.

"Call me Tomoyo," she sighs, "and it's a deal."

He chuckles.

"Will you call me Eriol if I do?"

"Eriol…"

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

They part ways in mid April, in the midst of a crowded airport in Los Angeles, with a kiss and hurriedly exchanged addresses and mobile numbers.

Tomoyo returns to her flat on the Left Bank, and then from one of her suitcases, immediately takes out a few framed photographs and then sets them up on the mantel over the fireplace.

There's one of the bridal party, one of herself and Sakura before she and Syaoran left for their honeymoon.

But she is surprised to see that there are a couple more beneath them, unframed and most probably sneaked in by her mother.

The first one was set out on the balcony of Eriol's house, where she is looking out at the fireworks display, and Eriol was looking at her.

There is another of them dancing at the party, and one more of them during the reception.

She almost drops the last one in surprise.

She and Eriol are kissing in the picture.

She turns the back to see that someone has stuck a note behind it.

I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran is as well, though I did have to keep him from going in there like an idiot and ruining the moment.

Don't worry, I sent a copy to Eriol-san as well.

Love, Li Sakura

And then Tomoyo laughs and holds the picture to her chest.

Leaving her bags still packed, she puts on her coat and heads out the door to purchase more frames, and maybe check if those new designs from her lingerie label have come out yet.

Sakura had given her the address of their hotel in Bali.

She grins mischievously.

Maybe she'd get an early niece or nephew in the deal.

xxxxxxxxxx

In July, Eriol visits Tomoyo and she takes him for a whirlwind tour around the city.

He's seen them all before, even has memories of their construction, and he shares with her some of the undocumented stories (the funnier ones, he and Tomoyo agreed.)

He tells her about Clow, about his only great love – the one person he could never have.

"I would have liked to meet the woman who stole the heart of someone like Clow."

"She's a woman to be both greatly admired and greatly pitied." Eriol replies.

"Do you remember much about her?"

"We have tea once every often. I'm sure she'd love to have you over next time."

xxxxxxxxxx

in August, Eriol takes her to an obscure tea shop in the heart of downtown London, where she is surprised to enter through a door of glass beads into the most unusual rooms.

There is the unmistakable scent of time and magic, centuries worth of it, magic she's learned to sense in the years that she'd been the best friend of the most powerful sorceress in the world.

"Welcome…" a voice drawls out, and out comes the most magnificent woman she had ever seen.

She bows.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, pleased to meet you."

"and you. You may call me Yuuko."

"Oji – sama!" a voice cries out and Tomoyo is startled to see a round black creature jump up into Eriol's arms.

"Long time no see, Mokona." And then Eriol brings it up to Tomoyo, saying,

"This is Mokona, Mokona, this is Tomoyo." Mokona's eyes widen and he jumps into the woman's arms.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-obasan!"

"Pleased to meet you, Mokona."

"Soel is still away?" he inquires of Yuuko.

"yes."

They head over to the gazebo (Tomoyo wonders how such a thing could even exist in London) and in what seemed like an instant, she had become a part of the family.

She and Yuuko exchanged stories on Eriol, and they'd all watched Yuuko's assistant (slave, Watanuki-san insists, flail and rant and scold Yuuko with futile effort.

And then later that night, when Watanuki has gone into the kitchen to clean up (refusing all offers of Tomoyo's help, saying that she's a guest, unlike some people – said with a glare to Yuuko), she spends a quiet moment with Yuuko, as Eriol offers to put the two little girls, Maru and Moro to bed.

For a while, they sit idly, Yuuko lazily drinking her sake, and Tomoyo gazing at an unusually bright moon for the foggy London weather.

"We're not in England anymore," she states, and not asks.

"No, we aren't." and she leaves it at that. Tomoyo has a feeling that they weren't on Earth anymore, either.

"Have you known Eriol long?"

"I have known Eriol since he was born here."

"is that so… Yuuko –san, Eriol mentioned that you grant wishes?"

"For a price. You have a wish."

It wasn't a question.

"I wish… that I could make him happy."

Yuuko looks at her and then at the moon.

"we are all governed by our past, our future dictated by the choices we make and paths we choose to walk on.

The price for that wish… would be two things. One, would be the eraser you keep on the second drawer of your bureau.

The other, would be your first video camera."

Tomoyo blinks.

"My… old video camera? Whatever would you need that for? "

"I have my reasons," she smiles slyly. "Will you accept the payment?"

Tomoyo closes her eyes and then takes a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Very well."

Eriol returns and Yuuko walks them out the shop.

She places an affectionate hand on Tomoyo's hair.

"It was hitsuzen that we met, Daidouji Tomoyo." She says in lieu of a goodbye.

And Tomoyo sees in Yuuko's eyes something she isn't quite sure was supposed to be seen.

She is surprised to see herself embrace the older woman.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Your wish, has been granted."

The next day, Eriol asks as to what she has wished for.

"Yuuko asks for unusual payment, but there is always a good reason for it."

"She misses him."

"I know. But she knows, more than anyone, that fate is fickle, and that everything happens for a reason."

Tomoyo leans against him and she is surprised to see that he's set his head over hers, and has taken her hand in his.

The next day, Tomoyo isn't surprised to see that both the eraser and the camera have disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx

in October, Tomoyo comes over to Reed Manor for a Halloween dinner.

She spends the night battling with Eriol against his guardians in an all night fright fest.

And when the entire thing is over, Eriol finds her curled up in front of the fire, Spinel sleeping contentedly in her lap (the effects from the Halloween candy Ruby Moon had stuffed him with dissipated), and Eriol feels something he can't quite identify stir within him.

Something resembling completion? He wonders.

But it is a good feeling, he decides.

xxxxxxxxxx

In December, Tomoyo returns to Japan to celebrate Christmas with the family. She gushes over a very pregnant Sakura (her plan worked, she thought), and as she spends the holiday with her family and friends, feelings of homesickness surface.

Perhaps it is time she comes home, she thinks.

But then she remembers Eriol, and she realizes that she might have to choose, and then she realizes the price for the wish wasn't actually the eraser and the camera after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

in February, Tomoyo gives him a beautiful chocolate g-clef, and then tells him that she plans to move back to Japan.

She doesn't say it, but she wants to know if he's decided.

They spend the rest of the night walking hand in hand along the Left Bank, the lights twinkling on the water's surface.

"Are you sure? What about your line?"

"I've already made arrangements to transfer my headquarters there."

I wish you'd stay, was the first thought that came into his mind, but he wouldn't, couldn't be so selfish as to ask her to leave her family for him.

"Will you still come and visit?" he asks instead, and she replies,

"Will you?"

And then he finally realizes, without a doubt, that ever since that Halloween night, he would never again be satisfied with meager visits and long separations.

He wanted her by his side, right now, tomorrow, and always.

He takes her into his embrace and she sinks against him, the intoxicating scent of her hair wafting up his nostrils and dulling his senses.

Jasmine, always Jasmine, with the smallest hint of cherry blossoms.

"Eriol…"

"I love you. I've only just realized it now, but I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo. I love you so much that I want you here with me forever. But I know that you need to return,,,"

"Shh… " Tomoyo whispers, and she brings an arm behind his head and pulls him down into a kiss.

This kiss was long, sweet and achingly tender.

The fulfillment of a promise made a year ago.

There were no fireworks, no bells, and no choir of angels serenading them on high that was the stuff of the shoujo manga her high school classmates had liked to read.

Rather, Tomoyo thought, there was the sense of completion that sense of coming home.

There was no need to hurry , all the time in the world was theirs to take.

They had the rest of their lives to look forward to, after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

when they finally part, Eriol gazes at her with heavily lidded eyes.

"But what about… what will happen to us if you move back to Japan."

"I'll go home.. but only to tell them… that I'm staying here. If you'll have me."

She's sacrificed her family to grant her wish.

"I think…"

"What?"

"That you should kiss me again."

And then he puts his hands in her hair, kisses her, and all rational thought flies out the window.

xxxxxxxxxx

it is April, and Tomoyo is on the plane, reflecting on how much her life has changed since the previous year.

She's returning home to be present for the birth of Syaoran and Sakura's first child, and to make preparations for her permanent transfer to England.

Thoughts of England brought her back to Eriol, and she frowns. Eriol had been very vague when she'd left him to board the plane, saying that he had a surprise waiting for her when she returns.

She wonders what that is.

And then the pilot announces that they've landed and when it is all clear, she stands and goes down the steps and into the airport.

Now she is in front of the luggage carousel, searching for her belongings.

She spots the last one, but before she could get to it, someone else pulls it from the pile.

She notices that the hand belongs to a man.

"Excuse me but this is …" and she looks up to see Eriol smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

"there are a lot of things you can accomplish with a little magic and two lifetime's worth of connections," he replies.

"But.. why?"

And he pulls her to him and says muffled words in answer to her question, "because I want you to be happy, and I'm not selfless enough to let you go, now that I've finally found the one person I was definitely meant to be with.

But if you can leave everything behind for me… so can I."

And then he kisses her in the middle of the airport, and when they break off, he whispers into her ear.

"But I really don't think that I've left anything behind after all. Not when all I need is right in front of me."

The end.


End file.
